Love In The Time Of World Domination
by gingerlog100
Summary: This story is about a boy that wants to become a famous writing author just like his late mother did in life. Will his dreams come true?
1. My Love For Writing

**Love in the Time of World Domination**

 **CH 1**

 **MY LOVE FOR WRITING**

On a very shiny morning in London, everything is full of life with British events going on during some holidays. There is a boy named Naruto Uzumaki and he loved being near his friends Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto loves to eat and I do mean eat, but what he really loves is to write. He dreams of becoming a famous author one day like his mother Kushina Uzumaki. Enough introduction, let's get into the story.

 **SAKURA:** Hey Naruto, do you want to come with me and Sasuke to the park festival they're having downtown?

 **NARUTO** : Maybe.

 **SAKURA** : Maybe!? Come on Naruto. You never want to come to these events unless there's food involved right?

 **NARUTO** : Yes and I love to write as well too Sakura.

 **SAKURA** : You can bring your pens, pencils, and paper with you and come with us to have fun.

 **NARUTO** : I SAID MAYBE…

 **SAKURA** : I'll buy you anything you want.

 **NARUTO** : Alright I'm in.

The three friends went to the festival for some fun time and food time as well, but that didn't stop Naruto from writing.

 **SASUKE** : One thing that's been running through my head and got me questioning is what are you writing about if you're going to become an author?

 **NARUTO** : I'm just writing things down and taking notes of how to succeed to becoming a famous author and to know what I'm doing is really helping me out.

 **SAKURA** : Just like your mother was right?

 **NARUTO** : Right. I used to read some of the books she wrote or when she read to me for bed time at four years old. Now that she's gone, all I can think about is her books and her passion for writing.

Not knowing what to say about Naruto's comment towards him and his mother, they kept silent for a while and enjoyed the rest of the festival activities.

 **NARUTO'S SAMPLE WRITING**

 _I read and walked for miles at night along the beach, writing bad blank verse and searching endlessly for someone wonderful who would step out of the darkness and change my life. It never crossed my mind that that person could be me._

END of CHAPTER 1 


	2. Where Do I Begin?

**Love in Time of World Domination**

 **CH 2**

 **WHERE DO I BEGIN?**

Now that the festival is over, the three friends decided to go to a café next to Sasuke's house for coffee and muffins. Maybe Naruto can write some stuff down in his notebook.

 **NARUTO:** So where is a good place to sit? It's really packed in here.

 **SASUKE:** I agree it's packed but that won't stop Sakura of finding a place to sit.

 **SAKURA:** And what does that mean Sasuke? Huh?

 **SASUKE:** Nothing, I said nothing.

 **SAKURA:** Since you two are doing nothing, why don't you find somewhere to sit while I go get us something to drink.

 **NARUTO:** If you can look around Sakura, how can I put this nicely? THERE'S NOWHERE TO SIT IN THIS DAMN CROWDED PLACE.

Everyone looked at Naruto.

 **SASUKE:** Could you be any louder Naruto.

 **NARUTO:** Give me a break, you were thinking of it too Sasuke. There's nowhere to sit, we be lucky if someone would share their table with us.

 **SASUKE:** If we don't find a table soon, Sakura will get mad at us and we both know what her temper is when she's mad.

 **NARUTO:** Yeah I know. I still got the slap marks on my shoulder from last week.

 **INO:** Hey Naruto and Sasuke.

 **NARUTO & SAAUKE:** Huh?

Things got better for Sasuke and Naruto because Ino is here. Maybe she has a table for them to sit at.

 **NARUTO:** Hey Ino, what are you doing in this crowded café?

 **INO:** Well the muffins are to die for, plus I'm here with Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade, and Kakashi.

 **SASUKE:** Tell me you have somewhere to sit anywhere would be nice.

 **INO:** Yep, we are sitting in the VIP section.

 **NARUTO:** There's a VIP section in this tiny ass place?

 **INO:** YES. It's up on the roof.

 **SASUKE:** How…?

 **INO:** Lady Tsunade knows the manager of the café so we're just chilling and looking at the view.

Not a moment later, Sakura came with the drinks and had a look of why the hell has Sasuke and Naruto haven't found a table yet face. She was too mad at them to notice Ino was in front of her.

 **SAKURA:** Hey Ino, I didn't know you were here too.

 **INO:** I didn't know you were here with Naruto and Sasuke either. Since three of you are here you can joying us in the VIP section on the rooftop.

 **SAKURA:** VIP SECTION? ROOFTOP? I'm in, you don't have to ask me twice just get me the hell away from this crowded place.

Before Sakura and Sasuke went to the roof, Ino want to talk with Naruto about his dream of becoming an author.

 **INO:** Hey Naruto, can I talk to you for a minute of your time?

 **NARUTO:** Sure Ino, what do you want to talk about?

 **INO:** I want to talk about how are you going to begin?

 **NARUTO:** How am I going to begin what Ino?

 **INO:** What I mean is, how are you going to start off as of becoming an author?

 **NARUTO:** You know I really don't know how, but I'm demine to find a way.

 **INO:** I hope so Naruto. Sometimes I worry about you.

 **NARUTO:** Don't worry Ino, I'll be fine.

 **NARUTO'S THOUGHT:** Where do I begin?


	3. Time To Begin

**Love in the Time of World Domination**

 **CH 3**

 **TIME TO BEGIN**

 **INO:** So Naruto, how are you going to begin?

 **NARUTO:** Well, you caught me off guard of your question Ino.

 **INO:** You're gonna need some help with your journey then. It takes time to become an author, believe me it's a struggle.

 **NARUTO:** I know but this is what I dreamed of ever since when I was little and be just like my…

 **INO:** Your mother I know. But Naruto, you're gonna need help. Why don't you ask me to help you?

 **NARUTO:** Are you sure Ino? What do you know about becoming an author?

 **INO:** My father knows. I learn a lot from him during the summer.

 **NARUTO:** So where is he now?

 **INO:** He's in Japan on a business trip.

 **NARUTO:** He knows about writing, publishing and other things right?

 **INO:** Yeah he does.

 **NARUTO:** Ino, can you…

 **INO:** You want me to ask my dad for some help on your author journey and that I can come along with you to help too right?

 **Silence**

 **NARUTO:** You took the words out of my mouth. Yes please Ino.

 **INO:** I'll ask my father but in return, you have to take Jiraiya out to the next festival because me and Lady Tsunade went broke after 1 minute.

 **NARUTO:** Ha-ha that's Jiraiya. He never fails when he's hungry.

 **INO:** Well we better go to the rooftop and eat with everyone else.

 **NARUTO:** Yeah you're right. Thanks Ino.

 **INO:** No problem Naruto.

 **NARUTO'S THOUGHTS:** Time for me to begin.


	4. Learning The Basics Of An Author

**Love in the Time of World Domination**

 **CH 4**

 **LEARNING THE BASICS OF AN AUTHOR**

NEXT DAY

Naruto is online and searching ways on how to start his author journey.

 **Step 1: Getting an Agent**

Most unpublished authors who write to me requesting help focus on the first issue, and I fully understand the Catch-22 with getting an agent: agents want someone who's published before, but how can a person get published without an agent? As hard as it is, it happens all the time. All successful writers were once in the same boat you are, but they found a way to do it. Believe me when I tell you that agents sign new authors all the time. It is tough to get an agent, but it's important to understand that of the three steps listed above, the first step is the easiest.

Agents act as a "filtering" system for publishers these days. For every manuscript sent to a publishing house, there were thousands of manuscripts and query letters examined by agents. Agents are always looking for well-written manuscripts. If you can't find representation for your manuscript, don't blame the agents. It might be the query letter or the genre or even the manuscript (egad!) that resulted in rejection by the agent, and it might mean you should try something new, either by editing your novel and improving it, or by writing a new manuscript. Remember, I had two unpublished, unrepresented novels and another book under my belt before I wrote _The Notebook_. Stephen King, I believe, had five.

I'll admit that it's not easy to get an agent, but becoming successful in anything requires perseverance. If you can't persevere on the first step, the easiest step, how will you react to the harder steps when they come? Do you think you'll be any happier if you have an agent but the agent can't sell the novel to a publisher? Or if it gets published and no one buys it?

 **Step 2: Find the Right Publisher**

As for getting the right publisher, many times, you don't end up with much choice in the matter. If there is, it's important to not only to like the editor with whom you'll be working, but to find one who is passionate about your work. Sometimes, that means taking less money than you were offered by another publishing house. Tough choice, but often it's the right one, since passion is contagious and it just might mean the publisher will take a greater chance on promoting your work.

 **Step 3: Have the Book Sell Out of the Stores**

Having the book sell out of stores is far and away the most difficult step of all. Walk into a bookstore these days and scan the shelves. Thousands, sometimes tens of thousands of books, are competing with yours and the front of the store is dominated by brand-name authors. Though I've said it before in this website, the following bears repeating. These days, it seems there are only three ways for an author to hit the best-seller list with a first novel: (1) have the novel recommended by Oprah (most if not all of the books she's chosen for Oprah's Book Club have become best-sellers, first time author or not, like _Deep End of the Ocean_ by Jacqueline Mitchard); (2) have the novel receive wide and lavish critical acclaim, thereby triggering the interest of the major media, like _Cold Mountain_ by Charles Frazier; or (3) write a novel that has good word-of-mouth, i.e., a well-written book that people read and enjoy and feel compelled to recommend to others, like _The Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood_ by Rebecca Wells.

 **NARUTO:** What the hell is this shit? I didn't know it took all of this just to become an author. I have a lot to learn about.

 ***RING RING***

 **NARUTO:** Who could that be?

 **INO:** Hey Naruto, what's up? Are you ready?

 **NARUTO:** Ready for what Ino? And why are you dressed in that geek outfit?

 **INO:** It's not a geek outfit, my dad brought this for me. Anyway, I'm here to let you know me, you, Sakura and Sasuke are going to Japan today.

 **NARUTO:** WHAT!?

 **INO:** Don't ask questions just get ready; pack some clothes and your passport so we can catch the plane before it leaves.

 **NARUTO:** Why are we going to Japan for?

 **INO:** My dad wants to see you and help you as soon as possible, so stop talking and hurry up so we won't miss the plane.

 **NARUTO:** Fine I'll stop talking but on the plane, you can help me look at some stuff online about how to become an author if you don't mind Ino.

 **INO:** No I don't mind Naruto. Hurry now, we don't want to keep Sakura and Sasuke waiting.

 **AT THE AIRPORT**

 **SAKURA:** Finally you made it. I was getting tired of waiting.

 **SASUKE:** Me likewise.

 **INO:** Alright since we're all here let's get on the plane people.

 **SASUKE:** She's really cheery today. I'm scared now.

 **SAKURA:** Why is that Sasuke?

 **SAKURA:** Because she's just like you.

 **SAKURA:** Really? You are too kind.

 **NARUTO:** No no Sasuke you got it wrong. You see she's nothing like Ino the sweet part; you can scratch that out completely…

 **SAKURA:** WHAT WAS THAT YOU UNGRATFUL BASTARD!?

 **SASUKE:** Oh hell.

 **INO:** Sasuke you keep Naruto safe and I'll hold Sakura back.

 **SASUKE:** Ok but if she get too close, I'm not cleaning up the blood.

 **INO:** Me either.


	5. Japan and Rough Draft Sample?

**Love in the Time of World Domination**

 **CH 5**

 **JAPAN AND ROUGH DRAFT SAMPLE?**

 **ON THE PLANE**

 ***SMACK* *WHACK***

 **NARUTO:** STOP SAKURA PLEASE STOP!

 **SAKURA:** ARE YOU DOING TO APOLOGIZE ASSHOLE?

 **NARUTO:** YES BUT I'M NOT WRONG…

 ***SMACK***

 **NARUTO:** OUCH THAT HURT LIKE HELL!

 **SAKURA:** SAY SORRY!

 **NARUTO:** OK OK I'M SORRY. PLEASE STOP HITTING ME!

 **SAKURA:** Good we have an understanding then.

 **NARUTO:** Shit Sakura, I have more bruises than before.

 **SAKURA:** Learn how to be nice to people and not be rude.

 **SASUKE:** You guys been fighting nonstop during this flight. And yet I can't even sleep and Naruto you look rough.

 **NARUTO:** Thanks for the comment Sasuke, maybe you should be a punching bag instead of me for Sakura to hit.

 **SASUKE:** I didn't say anything mean to her.

 **NARUTO:** Shut up Sasuke.

 **INO:** I hope you and Sakura are done fighting because we are almost in Japan Naruto.

 **NARUTO:** Really? I can't wait.

 **SASUKE:** Me too. I really want to check out some of the places they have.

 **SAKURA:** Me three. I want to shop till I drop.

 **WELCOME TO JAPAN**

 **TOKYO, JAPAN**

 _One of_ _the most populous cities in the world. A thriving center of economy, culture and industry._

 _Tokyo consists of the southwestern part of the Kanto region, the Izu Islands, and the Ogasawara Islands. Tokyo is the capital of Japan, and the place where over 13 million people live, making it one of the most populous cities in the world. When the Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu established a government there in the early 17th century, the area started to develop, spreading out around his residence, Edo Castle. Most of the city was devastated by the Great Kanto Earthquake of 1923, and then again by the bombing in the WWII, however, Tokyo was able to achieve a remarkably rapid recovery both times._

 **INO:** We're here guys.

 **NARUTO:** It's beautiful here and booming.

 **SAKURA:** Yeah it is, where are the shopping areas?

 **SASUKE:** I need to buy some coffee and tea here.

 **INO:** So Naruto, do you have a rough draft sample?

 **NARUTO:** A rough draft? No I don't have a rough draft.

 **INO:** Then you need to write something for a start.

 **NARUTO:** Well I have a title of my book.

 **INO:** What is it called?

 **NARUTO:** Love in the Time of World Domination.


End file.
